Kagome The Queen of Spades
by Mitsuki-chan loves snickers
Summary: Ever wonder why the Bandersnatch was with the red queen? What if Iracebeth and Mirana had a sister? If Alice never came, then who did?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome in Wonderland

"Kagome Hurry!" A woman in a regal cloak rushed as she pushed her adopted daughter towards the awaiting carriage. Kagome sighed as she was pushed once more to the blasted carriage, knowing very well where they were going.

"Surly they will not notice if we arrive?" She asked lightly, not wanting to see the Host of the party's eldest son.

Her 'Mother' nodded. "They will notice. Now get in." Her 'Father' sighed for her, and nodded.

"My dear, listen to your mother and get in. It will be at least twenty minutes until we arrive, and we are already late." He said, getting into the carriage right after his wife. Kagome sighed once more and complied to her adopted father's wish, and as slow as possible, got in the carriage.

The ride seemed to take hours before they got to the party, with all the nagging from 'Mother' on her state of dress, and how late they were. After they finally arrived, her 'Mother' rushed out to greet the hostess, while her 'Father' made his way with the Host to the drinking bar, leaving her all alone to fend for herself, not that she really minded. If she could fight off bloodthirsty demons, then she could definitely fight off other people.

She immediately saddened at the thought of demons. During the battle against Naraku, everyone died, with the exception of her and Shippo. The damn jewel was put back into her body, causing her to become immortal. Even the well stopped working, Midoko said something about that not being her true home, sending her here.

A older couple found her, battered and bruised, and took her in. That was three years ago.

"Ms. Wesling!" Kagome turned at the sound of her last name.

"Ah, Young Loxington." She smiled at the young boy, "What brings you to me this evening?"

The youngest Loxington child, John smiled at her brightly. "Big brother is looking for you he wants you to dance with him."

Kagome's smile faltered drastically. She hated Eric Loxington, John's oldest brother, with a passion. He knew it too, only he made sure she knew he desired her, and he did anything and everything to make her desire him as well.

"Well, tell him I'll be there momentarily." The young pre-teen nodded and rushed to tell his 'dear' older brother.

Kagome watched as John ran towards the heart of the party and moved to sit down on the nearest bench. Pulling out a sketchbook she kept with her, she skimmed through the pages until she came to a blank page. Pulling a hidden pencil out of her ponytail, she started to sketch a body. The body was small and child-like, with little fox feet and pointed ears, along with a fluffy tail to match. She smiled sadly as she drew the child's hair, a bow holding the small ponytail together.

Before she could make another stroke, a glimpse of white caught her eye. Immediately, her head jerked in its direction.

'What was…?' She saw it again! She timidly brought her hands to her head. 'Am I finally going insane?' Kagome slowly got up from her chair. 'Maybe its time I took a walk… '

She closed the sketchbook and put it in her messenger bag that she always brought with her, despite her mother's distaste, and positioned her pencil in her hair. She pushed through the crowds, keeping an eye on who was near her.

As quick as it was, she saw the same white glimpse she saw earlier in the form of a white rabbit in a waistcoat. He was looking at her as he pulled out a pocket watch. He opened it, took a glance, and pulled it up so she could she it, pointing to it as if he said it was getting late. In a flash, he put it back in his waistcoat and started off.

'What?' Kagome started to run after him, minding the people she was running into. She almost caught up to the strange rabbit, until…

"Kagome!" …. She bumped into Eric.

"Lord Loxington!" She managed to let out, annoyed and out of breath.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "John told me you would dance with me." She quickly glanced toward the rabbit, noticing he stopped for her, again pointing to his pocket watch.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I really want to dance with you, but if you excuse me, I need to take care of something at the moment."

Before he could reply, she darted out in a run once more, following the well-dressed rabbit. She followed him threw the maze, out of the mansion's garden, and into the nearby forest.

"Wait!" she called, but the rabbit didn't stop. He ran down a rabbit hole near a big twisted oak, expecting her to follow.

Kagome watched the rabbit go down the large hole, planning to go after him, and gently slid down.

"Ah!" She let out a small scream as she fell down the hole, a little freaked out she was falling down a rabbit hole with house items scattering the walls.

'First wells, now rabbit holes, what's next?'

Finally, she reached the bottom, breaking threw the floor of the hole and falling into another room, somehow ending up on the ceiling. She braised herself for the incoming fall to the 'ground' and landed on her feet.

"**Is it her?"**

Kagome glanced at all the doors of the room she was trapped in, and walked towards the closest one to her.

"**Has she come back?"**

After trying them all out, a table appeared. "I'm sure that it wasn't there before.." She took a glanced at the key on its glass surface and picked it up, admiring and feeling its notices and shape.

"**Is she the one?" **

Again, tried the doors, using the key. To her disappointment, it only opened the foot tall door. She sighed as she put the key in her messenger bag. She gave the table one last look, now seeing a bottle with a tag reading "DRINK ME". Examining the small liquid filled bottle, she gave a shrug, and pull of the cork top, drinking a small swig.

"**Are you sure it's her?"**

Kagome, still holding the bottle, felt a change.

'Am I getting smaller?' She looked around her. 'I am. I can't even reach the table now.'

Another small glass caught her eye. Inside a same glass box, there was a yellow cake with the imprinting of "EAT ME". Kagome stopped herself before she even took a bite. If a drink could shrink you, a small cake could cause you to grow. 'Strange… My clothes shrank with me.' She gently placed the DRINK ME bottle and the EAT ME cake into her massager bag, and pulled out the key.

'Surely I can fit threw that door now.'

Kagome was right. Opening the door, she was amazed at all the strange plants and creatures around her, but she couldn't help but think they were familiar.

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**_

_Mistress… _

Taut muscles rolled into place as large mass of white spotted fur bristled with the need to find.

_Mistress is back…._

Clouded eyes opened and a large growl came from the larger creature, scaring the red card-shaped knights beside it.

_Must find…. Mistress…._

The red Knights ran off as the large mass of fur's growl became louder, telling a certain Knave that the Bandersnatch is acting up.

_Mistress will be found…_

_Okay, first couple chapters are always the worst for me...  
_

_Everything will be explained in the next chapter.  
_

_See you then!  
_

_Mitsuki_

_P.s I still need an editor. :D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kagome; Queen of Spades **_

_**BACK WITH KAGOME:**_

A voice broke Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I told you it was her." The Rabbit!

"Hm?" Kagome stared at the group in silence. 'Lets see a Dodo, the rabbit I saw earlier, a cute mouse with a tiny sword, I'm guessing twins, and human-faced flowers? Well, I guess its just like the feudal era then, nothing I haven't already seen before.'

"Well if she is might be…" one started, "…but if she isn't she aint." The other finished; Kagome guessed they were twins with how they looked.

"Pardon me, but what might you be talking about?" she asked, not at all dazzled at the strange group.

"See? She's the wrong one." The cute mouse exclaimed to the white rabbit. Kagome huffed as no one bothered answered her question.

"Now, See here, I may or may not be this 'one' you are looking for, but if I don't know what it is you are asking, then how in the seven hells do you know if I am it or not when you have not asked me yet? Huh?" She argued, "I should know what I am and what I am not, now should I? So go ahead, ask me!"

"Lets take her to Absolem. The eraculum should tell us."

Kagome sighed, straightening her dark green, short sleeve dress, as the group started to drag her farther away from the door. "Before we go anywhere, I would like the names of my escorts, if you please."

"Oh, how rude of us." The rabbit inquired, "Come, come everybody, tell her your name!" he turned to her, a timid look on his face, "My name is Nivens McTwisp, my lady." Kagome smiled sweetly at his politeness, nodded silent. She turned toward the strange twins; silently demanding they give her their names.

"I'm Tweedledee and he is Tweedledum…" one f them started, pointing to himself and then to his brother. The other Tweedle stepped up, "In other words, I'm Tweedledum and he is Tweedledee."

Kagome heard a faint "Mallymkun" from the mouse.

"And my name is Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you would please tell me what you are talking about and who this Absolem is…"

Before anyone could ask her or tell her who Absolem was, a frightening roar was heard close by, the ground slightly shaking and quivering as many thundering footsteps could be heard. Kagome's head jerked in that direction, glancing at poor McTwisp who had fainted on the earthy ground, and at the twins who were shaking furiously, jabbering and running around. Mallymkun kept a hold of her tiny sword, her cute mouse ears twitching and her head glancing in all directions, trying to pin point the source of the creature and the party of what sounded like armored knights, who became eerily quiet, only the deep breathes of their small company was heard.

It happened so quickly, all Kagome could do was watch as a large, muscular, creature with white spotted fur came charging in her direction, bashing down trees and plants alike that got in its way.

"The Bandersnatch!" the twins yell together in fright, running for cover.

As quick as she could, she darted to the side and started running, hoping it wouldn't chase after her. Unfortunately for Kagome,

It was follow her…

She was losing energy…

It was gaining up on her.

Worst of all…

It caught her.

She was currently dangling from his mouth, her dark raven hair getting slightly tangled. As the creature slowly came to a stop, she glared lightly at it, unfazed at the size and look of the slightly scary animal. She didn't notice the small band of knights who found and gawked at her, she only saw the Bandersnatch.

"Let me down please." She said in a calm, but demanding voice. To the band of knights' surprise, the Bandersnatch slowly and carefully let her down, letting her use his head to balance herself.

"Thank you." She timidly brought her hand up to bet the strange creature, her eyes looking for any signs of attack in the creature's eyes. Still unknown to her little 'audience', the knights waited for the Bandersnatch to bite her arm off for even thinking of petting him.

To both Kagome's and the knights' amazement, the Bandersnatch immediately leaned into her hand, growling in content. Kagome smile brightly as the happy growl reached her ears. Realizing it was no longer going to go after her and having her fill of petting, she said goodbye to the creature, turning on her heel and started on her way.

The Bandersnatch stared at her as she turned away from him, a slight confused puppy-dog look on its face.

_Why is Mistress leaving? _

After she got a few feet away from him, at a slow pace, started to follow like a dog follows its master.

_Mistress not going the right way. _

Kagome looked back to see the creature tagging behind her as she stopped.

"Ano… are you sure you want to follow me?" The Bandersnatch gave a small yawn, looking at her with big eyes. After a slight staring contest, the Bandersnatch swooped down and grabbed a hold of her green dress, and tossed her on his back. Kagome jerked back in surprise and landed with a big "Oof"

* * *

I know its a little short, but I have been in writers block for a while. I also have school (which starts tomorrow), so updates may become slow.

Mitsuki-chan

P.S I STILL NEED AN EDITOR!


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright intended

Chapter 3

'This is what I get when I'm nice to animals' Kagome thought with a scowl as the Bandersnatch kept running in the opposite direction she was going, 'they always end up carrying me off to some weird far-off place to eat me. Kagome, you just never learn do you?'

She could just stare as the creature she was riding slowed as they came to a dark, heart shaped gate.

'Never mind, it came to sacrifice me to its master. Wonderful.'

Kagome lowered her head as she past the small town surrounding the huge heart-themed castle, the feeling of the town's distress and sadness made her noshes and uncomfortable. She buried herself deeper into the Bandersnatch's fur as she felt the towns people stare at her with sad, soul-ridden eyes, until she was hidden from view.

The Bandersnatch felt its mistress' distress and purred loudly in his throat in attempt to sooth her. He felt her fall asleep on his back, her slow and steady breathing calming him. He hadn't felt so calm in along time. He would relished in his newly found calmness until he had to face that bloody bigheaded tyrant that had claimed him when his mistress disappeared.

He growled at the Red Guard the guarded the red gate to the castle, and was pleased to see him tremble. As he felt his mistress shift, he stood up taller to make her more comfortable.

The Guard gasped in horror as he saw a glimpse of the woman's body on the Bandersnatch's back as the Bandersnatch began to its tiny barn. He stared at him and waited until he was fully inside his nesting place to run and tell their commander.

Inside~

The Bandersnatch glanced at his bed of straw, looking for a clean patch to lay his mistress down. Once he deemed the spot worthy, he gently pulled her off his back, laying her on the newest straw, he sat protectively in front of the doorway, alert in cause someone would catch sight of her and take her away. Just the thought of her being taken away from him again made him growl. He glared at a random piece of straw as her recalled the night his mistress was taken from him.

She had been a fairly young pup, around about seven summers or so when a wretched witch took her away from Underhand. After the kidnapping of their precious sister, the two remaining sisters blamed each other for her absence, pushing anger more than it already was between the two.

The Red Queen's side then forced him upon his position now, after the two anger-filled sisters broke into full-scale war when the younger was crowned and put on the throne.

While a new battle wagered, after many years people forgot all about his wonderful and fair mistress. He doubt that even the Red Queen's prized Knave knew about the third daughter of Underland. Hell, he doubted no one would remember, give or take a few elders and servants, but he couldn't blame them if they didn't remember.

Glancing at her one more time, he noted how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. She was defiantly not a pup any longer, but he could still see some of her features from when she was younger. Her hair was still the dark shade that he remembered it was, her face was still slightly heart shaped, and her eyes were still electric blue, but this time she looked different. She didn't look as sickly as she did last he saw her.

She was brought into the world with a terrible illness, and the news of the new princess stayed in the castle. No one knew if the newest child would make it through the night, her body being so tiny and fragile-like, and to everyone's surprise, she made it threw year after year. Still, the news of the third daughter never left the castle; she was still sick, and they felt it only was a matter of time before she died.

Even though they knew, that never stopped her sisters from loving her, although it was a hard beginning at first, they couldn't help but love her. Iraceabeth thought she was the cutest little doll, and would spend some of her free time dressing her up in cute red heart outfits, while Mirana would read to her when ever she was sick in bed. All was peaceful until she turned five, the day she was taken from her family, away from him, by that wretched witch.

His thoughts were interrupted by a angry yell of the Queen's knave, and he let out a agitated huff. The knave was looking for him to see if he had run off. How idiotic did he think he was?

He went stiff as he heard a moan from his mistress, watching her toss and turn herself in a comfortable position.

As long as no one would find her…..

* * *

Incredibly sorry for the long wait... :(

I have been so busy for the past couple months I havent been able to write anything, but I plan on updating both my stories more often, and for the next couple weeks I'm taking Kagome requests as an apology.

Sorry that the chapter is soo small, I'm having a bit of trouble with this one. Have any ideas please PM me. :D


End file.
